


you put me on and said i was your favourite

by margaeries



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: AU i guess?, Amy isn't pregnant, F/M, about their feelings and everything wow!!, and the livestream doesn't happen, because they actually talk to each other!!, set towards the end of S3, this is probably not very in-character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaeries/pseuds/margaeries
Summary: Jonah frowns, his nose wrinkling; she tries to pretend that she doesn’t find it adorable. His mention of ratings has unearthed a not-so distant memory, though. Amy doesn’t know why - maybe it’s the way she feels all loose and languid after sex, more open somehow - but she decides to pull on the thread of the memory.(In which Amy gets her answer on a scale of 1-10, Jonah gets honest, and things have a way of working out.)
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	you put me on and said i was your favourite

Moonlight suffuses faintly through the window as Amy tries to calm her thudding heart. She is entangled in Jonah’s arms, all slick and sweat and flushed skin. His fingers tremble against her cheek and she can feel how much he likes her in those small tremors.

It almost doesn’t feel real, but her senses are overwhelmed with the shape and heat and smell of him, so how can it be anything but? She can’t have made this up, even in her wildest dreams.

She hasn’t allowed herself to dream that this was a possibility.

Her smile must be disgustingly, embarrassingly written all over her face, for he traces her lips with his fingers, then leans in for a slow, soft kiss. When he pulls away, his expression echoes hers.

“Did the earth move for you too, lover?”

“Ew, Jonah, _gross_! Never speak like that again, or this won’t happen again.” He’s laughing quietly, the corners of his mouth turned up, and she wants to kiss the smirk off his face.

“What makes you think I want this to happen again? What if I thought it was terrible, bad sex and you were like, a 4 at best?”

_God, he was annoying._

“Really? ‘Cause the noises that came out of your mouth a few minutes ago kind of suggested the opposite, _lover_.”

“Okay, maybe we should both stop using that word.” He frowns, his nose wrinkling; she tries to pretend that she doesn’t find it adorable. His mention of ratings has unearthed a not-so distant memory, though. Amy doesn’t know why - maybe it’s the way she feels all loose and languid after sex, more open somehow - but she decides to pull on the thread of the memory.

“Hey, do you remember that time in the store when you were doing the announcements instead of Garrett?”

“Yeah, why?” He quirks his brows. Amy loves his ridiculous eyebrows, loves how expressive they are; sometimes, she secretly agrees with Dina, who is adamant that he gets them professionally groomed.

“Well, I was going to ask you something that day, and I never did, and you just reminded me of it.”

As he lies on his back, his hands lazily stroking circles at her wrists, she explains the whole sequence of events. She tells him how Cheyenne and Mateo had rated her, how it had made her feel like she had a point to prove, and how she had gone straight to the only person who might have given her what she wanted, no, _needed_ , to hear.

“You were going to ask me to rate you? Because of some stupid shit that those two had said?”

“Yeah. But then… Kelly was there, and it was awkward, so I left. And then there was Tate, and he was a 10, so…”

He squeezes his eyes closed, as if he’s in pain. “Don’t remind me. All I could think of was the two of you together. I seriously wanted to switch my brain off for a while. Did you really think he was a 10?”

“I don’t know, I mean, maybe? No? Cheyenne and Mateo thought he was though, and that’s all that mattered to me at the time.” Her face is pensive, considering. “Wow, maybe I _did_ break his heart.”

“Two broken hearts that day, then.” He’s joking, but. _But_.

“Well, what would you have done if I had asked you anyway?”

“Come on, Ame, what do you think? Even then, you must have had _some_ idea of how I felt about you.”

“Um, well at that point, you were dating and your girlfriend was right next to you. You looked awfully cosy, goofing off together. You had no right to feel _any_ type of way about me.” She sees the tortured look on his face and softens slightly. “But yeah, I guess I went to you because I thought you would be the kindest.”

“You’re right – I had no business feeling things for you when Kelly was right there. But those feelings were there long before I even knew her, and they never really went away. You say I would have been kind to you, but I was definitely not kind to _her_.”

Amy takes her hands from his and turns on her side, propping her head up on an elbow. “So why date her then, Jonah? Why make things messier than they needed to be?”

He sits up, his pale chest almost glowing, expanding as he takes a deep breath.

“Because she noticed me and thought I was cute? Because she was sweet and it was easy to be around her. Because I was desperately trying to get over _you_. Believe me, I’m not proud of the way I behaved.”

“Why didn’t you just _tell_ me, Jonah? I could have handled it.”

“I wanted to! After the tornado! I lost my apartment, all of my things - my life was falling to pieces. And yet, I couldn’t stop thinking about you and that kiss and what it meant. And you didn’t talk to me the whole time the store was closed, but fine, we both had other things going on, right? But then we got back to work and you still didn’t want to talk, so what was I supposed to _do_ , Amy? You were getting divorced; I didn’t want to seem like I was pouncing at the first opportunity. I wanted to be there for you, as a friend.”

She idly toys with the edge of the comforter where the threads have come unstitched. For once, she can’t argue, as she recognises the truth in his words. She hadn’t been ready to date someone else, especially not _him_. There was too much there, and it would have been too raw straight after Adam. Besides, who is she kidding? She would _not_ have handled any sort of confession from him, then; she had barely handled their “we-might-die-so-what-the-hell” kiss, choosing instead to push the complicated feelings deep down while she tried to deal with the death throes of her marriage.

It's been quiet for longer than she had meant it to be, and she knows his overactive mind must be going a mile a minute, so she breaks the silence.

“It’s been hard, these past few months. At first, I almost didn’t know who I was; I was Adam’s wife for so long. And it kind of hurt to see people think that I wasn’t coping, and calling me a shambles and a mess. I could have done with a friend then, but suddenly, you weren’t around as much.” She can’t look at him, afraid that she’s revealed the depth of how much he means to her, how much she’s come to rely on him for emotional support.

But Jonah delicately lifts her chin so they can meet each other’s eyes. Even though she’s already naked, she feels like his gaze strips her bare, down to her soul. He has a way of looking, and really _seeing_ her, and it scares her just a little.

“I’m sorry for that. I know it can’t have been easy. But trust me when I say that you were no more of a shambles than me. When it comes to mess, you’ve got nothing on me, okay? I was dating someone I didn’t love while the person I wanted was hurting, alone.”

Suddenly, there is nothing left to say, so Amy grabs the back of his neck, bringing him down so she can press her lips to his. He responds eagerly, as ever. Then, he lies back down next to her, flush against her back, an arm casually draped over her hip.

“We’re _both_ messy as hell, aren’t we? God, we’re so stupid, Jonah. We could have been together _all_ this time.”

“It doesn’t matter. We got there in the end, right? I’m counting that as a win, personally,” he responds, sleep creeping into his voice.

“Okay, get some shut-eye, you big dork, we have to get up in four hours.”

He tickles her under her breast, a rather sensitive spot, and that earns him a playful kick to the shin. A little later, he mumbles against her hair. “Hey, Amy?”

“Jonah, I would really like to fall asleep while it’s still dark, you know –”

“You’re a straight-up 10. Always have been. And to me, you always will be.”

She can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face as she nestles even closer against him. God, he’s so _sincere_ , and she’s glad that he can’t see how pleased she looks; he would tease her for days. Still, she gently lifts his hand and presses a kiss to his palm, hoping that it will convey what she wants to say without words.

Despite his tiredness, his heart flutters wildly, so he wills himself to calm the hell down and sleep.

When their alarm goes off in what seems like no time at all, she is still there, snoring softly in his bed; he hasn’t dreamed her. A sense of peace floods through him. The moment feels so right, _they_ feel right. Sure, nothing has been straightforward or easy for them to have reached this point, but who needs perfect and simple anyway? Things have a way of working out, and Amy is in his arms at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for post-sex deep and meaningful conversations, and I just really want these two to talk to each other sometimes, they’re the CEOs of missed timings and things left unsaid. The scene where Amy almost asks Jonah to rate her HAUNTS me with the "what-if" of it all and so I had to do something with that. In conclusion, I love them, and I swear I’m a grown-ass woman, but *Edward Cullen voice* they are my life now.


End file.
